An unexpected guest
by LINERREY
Summary: The Cullens go on life as "normal" until they meet a mysterious girl named Lillian Hale. "Alice gasped 'There's going to be another vampire in our future"
1. Chapter 1

It was the Cullen's first day of their senior year, again. They came in two vehicles, a shiny silver Volvo and a shiny new red BMW convertible. Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice, and Jake were in the Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were in the BMW.

They parked in their normal spots in the shade, just in case, although there is never any thing to worry about with Alice around. But lately Alice's visions were getting blurry. She could see some things but then there were blanks. It wasn't due to Jake being around. With being friends with Jake for a while, she could see him now.

They were all alert. They got out of their cars and waited because they were early.

Alice walked over to Jasper, took his hand, and whispered in his ear

"Let's take my new Porsche tomorrow "

A smile crept on both of their faces.

"Whatever you want honey"

Hearing this Emmett put his arm around Rosalie.

"Babe, looks like we'll have the car all to ourselves"

"Yeah" Rosalie tapped his nose "but I drive"

They all walked into the main school building. Rosalie was arm in arm with Nessie, Nessie was arm in arm with Bella, and Bella was arm in arm with Alice. They were all excited. It was Bella's first time being a senior as a vampire.

The girls had the same first period class and walked into it. Alice got this not paying attention look. They noticed but tried to act as if they didn't. They sat down. They looked around and noticed two new kids. A boy about 17 and a girl about 14.

"What is a freshman doing in this class?" asked Nessie

"I don't know" Alice replied "Maybe she's lost"

"Well she's about to get unlost" retorted Rosalie

The teacher walked up to the front of the class and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Davis and welcome to forensic anthropology. Let's start with attendance"

The girl didn't move.

"Maybe she's afraid to speak up" Bella suggested "The first day in a new school is always nerve wrecking"

"You're probably right" said Alice

They talked in quiet whispers (like vampires do so the humans couldn't hear or see that they were talking) until the teacher called out "Lillian Hale"

"Here" the girl said and raised her hand. She looked up from her folded hands. She had golden hair gently waving to her back, just like Rosalie's. She was just about an inch or two shorter than Rosalie but more muscular. Her eyes were dark brown with blue around the edges. She caught Rosalie's eyes and turned away.

The girls were amazed. They kept glancing at the back corner of the room all alone. How could a freshman be in a college level course they all wondered. The Cullen girls were silent. The girl never look up from her hands for the rest of the class.

At lunch time the all the Cullens met up and found a table. The girls told the guys about the girl, Lillian.

"Yeah" Emmett said "She's in my gym class. She seems athletic, like really strong and fast"

Alice gasped "There is going to be another vampire in our future."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward looked away from Bella's eyes.

"When, who, what does it want?"

"I don't know, I don't think it wants to hurt us"

"We'll still keep an eye out just in case" said Emmett

Lillian sat down two tables away.

"Poor girl, she's all alone" Alice said

Just as Alice said that, Lillian look up at Alice then quickly looked down. Lillian picked up her apple and took a bite and then sipped her chocolate milk then, moved on to peel her Clementine. The bell rang and the cafeteria quickly emptied.

At the end of the day the Cullens met up at their cars.

Lillian walked out and over to a motorcycle. Jake and Bella shared a small laugh.

Lillian put on her helmet and jumped on the bike. The engine revved to life and she pulled out and left, but not without glancing at the Cullens.

"How can she have her license, she's too young" Jake said

"No fair, how come she can have her license and I can't" complained Nessie

"Well for starters sweetie, you are technically only 10, even if your body is as matured as a 17 year old. And secondly she shouldn't have her license either." Said Bella as motherly as possible

-----fast-forward-----

It was the middle of December, Emmett wanted to go hunting so Rosalie went along with him. Emmett was sniffing out a trail when all of a sudden a snow ball hit him.

Rosalie was bursting with laughter. Emmett picked up snow and went after her. They ended up on the ground. Rosalie kissed Emmett. Emmett rolled so he was on top of Rosalie. They kissed again passionately. Then Rosalie pulled away.

"What is it?" Emmett asked

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what Rose?"

"Rubber tires"

"Yeah"

"A truck, Chevy Avalanche I believe.

"Babe, you don't need to stop kissing me to show off you car expertise. I know how well you can smell cars, I know how well you can fix cars."

Rosalie playfully slapped Emmett's arm. He leaned in to kiss her. She put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Look, tire tracks. They go that way"

She pointed north and followed them. There in the clearing was a little house. Rosalie walked toward it and Emmett followed.

The girl, Lillian, walked out from around the house carrying a large load of wood. When she looked up and saw Emmett and Rosalie she froze. Her face was blank.

"Hi" she said "can I help you?"

"No. we were just exploring. I'm Emmett by the way and this is Rosalie. You must be Lillian from gym, right?"

"Lilly, yes. There is a storm coming and those clouds don't look good. Would you like to come in and wait for it to pass and warm up?"

"Sure" answered Rosalie

Lilly opened the door and they went inside. She put the wood next to the fire and offered them a seat on the futon next to the fireplace. There was a microwave and a hot pot next to the sink and a bookshelf filled with books. Next to was a cabinet stuffed with food. The door to the bathroom was half open. On the table surrounded by three chairs was a laptop.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" Lilly asked

"No thanks they answered and at the same time giggled. Lilly shrugged her shoulders and made a cup of coffee for herself and set in on the table moving the laptop, putting on the counter next to the sink.

"Nice place" commented Rosalie "Where are your parents?"

"They went out" replied Lilly. She looked down at her hands and then stared out the window with a lost look on her face.

"So how old are you?" asked Emmett

"14" Lilly looked back to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wow, how are you a senior?"

"I study, work hard, and I guess I'm just smart" Lilly said as she shrugged her shoulders. Lilly glanced at the window again.

"It's getting really bad out. You guys can stay if you want to"

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and talked in the quick quiet vampire whispers.

"If we go she'll know there is something different about us"

"I agree Rose, but she'd have to be blind not to see that we are different"

They looked at Lilly and Rosalie answered her.

"We'll stay. It was kind of you to ask"

"No problem"

Lilly got up and pulled out blankets and a sleeping bag out from under the futon.

"You guys can take the futon"

Emmett and Rosalie glanced at each other with an "Oh-no" look on their faces.

"I'm not blind. I know you guys are together. I wouldn't be surprised of you guys shared a bed at your house."

Emmett laughed.

"You are very observant"

After getting things all set up, Lilly made some English muffin pizzas.

Emmett and Rosalie forced a few down. Lilly ate so many that Emmett said

"Wow, you eat as much as Jake."

Lilly's face turned red in embarrassment.

Then Rosalie said "But you're thin"

"Except for you muscles" Emmett quickly added.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh. Emmett and Rosalie soon joined in. Lilly glanced at the fire and stood up and put some more wood on it.

"I'll be right back, just getting some more wood"

And with that she was out the door.

Emmett stiffened.

"What is it honey"

"A Bear"


	3. Chapter 3

"A bear"

"In the winter?"

"It's hungry"

"Oh no, Lilly"

They ran to the window and saw Lilly sizing up the bear. She quickly ran to the side of the bear, jumped on it as it lunged at her, and was pawed by the bear on her right leg. As Lilly wrapped her left arm around the bear's neck, it reared into a tree and clawed at her arm. Once she got her right arm on the bear's head, she whipped it to the right, snapping its neck instantly killing it. The bear fell to the ground and Lilly landed with an "ooff".

Lilly grabbed the wood she had set aside when she came upon the bear and ran inside. She put the wood down, ran to the bathroom, whispered "sorry", and shut the bathroom door.

Lilly grabbed the first aid kit and sat down on the edge of the tub. She tore off the end of her sleeve, rolled it the rest of the way up, and tied the piece she tore off around the cut to stop the bleeding and tightened it with her teeth. Next, she rolled up her pant leg and groaned. The cut wasn't too deep but it was long, from her ankle to her knee.

Lilly opened the first aid kit and took out the wound cleaner/sanitizer and started to clean the wound.

Lilly was finishing up wrapping her leg when there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_There was a knock on the door._

"Do you need help?" asked Rosalie

"No thanks, I think I've got it"

Rosalie ignored her and opened the door. She sat down next to Lilly.

"Come on, let me help. It's the least I can do for your hospitality. After all, it's hard to clean your own arm when you only can reach it with one"

Lilly reluctantly gave Rosalie her arm and didn't flinch at her cold hands when Rosalie gently took her arm to evaluate and wrap the wound.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"No, the animals usually run off. I haven't encountered a bear in the winter before and usually they just keep going about their business."

Lilly winced as Rosalie put the alcohol on her deep arm gash. They were quiet as Rosalie gently wrapped the wound.

"That should just about do it"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Lilly stood up and followed after Rosalie. She grabbed some sweats and went into the bathroom to change. She left her clothes in the tub to soak.

It was about midnight when they all went to bed. Lilly put her sleeping bag on the floor and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. Of course Rosalie and Emmett stayed awake.

"I'm proud of you babe, and there was a lot of blood."

"Thanks, it just seemed like the right thing to do. I feel very protective of her. Like she's my child who's hurt"

Just then Lilly shivered and woke up. Rosalie and Emmett pretended to be asleep. She put more wood on the fire. Rosalie slowly sat up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. I have a question"

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are your parents?"

Lilly just looked at her hands.

"How long have they been gone?"

Lilly slowly looked up at Rosalie and said "7 years"

Rosalie slid out from under the covers and sat next to Lilly.

"What happened?"

"They were . . . killed by a vampire"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I saw it with my own eyes. He came into our house and . . ." Lilly stared ahead with hard eyes.

"Oh, honey"

Rosalie hugged Lilly and soothed her while she cried.

"I know what you are." Lilly whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"I know what you are." Lilly whispered. "A vampire. You and your family. Although the kid with the dark skin and the girl who is always with him are different, but not human. I invited you guys to stay to confirm my suspicions"

Rosalie sighed "When did you know?"

"First day of school. I find it amazing how you can be around humans so much, and you didn't kill me after I got cut. Also, Emmett, you're not fooling anyone. You are a horrible sleep actor"

He laughed and sat up. Rose stood up.

"I think we should get you checked out by Carlisle"

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. Just a scratch."

"That may be but I still think we should go. Besides if you say no, we'll take you by force."

"I don't know-" Before she knew what was happening Rosalie slung Lilly over her shoulder and ran out the door as Emmett followed laughing. In no time at all they were on the porch of the Cullen's house. Rosalie gently set Lilly down.

"That was so totally wicked, umph" Alice had ran and hugged Lilly.

"Hi, I'm Alice"

"Hi"

Rosalie said "Where's Carlisle?"

"Right here" he answered "you must be Lilly"

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen"

"Please, call me Carlisle"

Bella laughed from the top of the stairs.

"Like my first time meeting you guys. I'm Bella." They shook hands.

Carlisle spoke again "So why have you brought Lilly here, Rose?"

"She was attacked by a bear" Esme came in the room. "Oh dear, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rosalie is just over reacting"

"Well that may be the case, but I should still take a look at it"

Lilly and Rosalie followed Carlisle to the dinning room table.

"Seems not too long ago I was doing this kind of thing for Bella" He and Bella shared a laugh.

"So where are you hurt?"

"My left leg."

"Okay, let's have a look"

She rolled up her pant leg and showed him. He unwrapped it looked at it for a second, put antibiotic cream on it, then wrapped it back up.

"See just a scratch, nothing"

"She also hurt her arm" Rosalie put in.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a mere flesh wound, nothing to worry about"

When Rosalie grabbed Lilly's arm, pulled up the sleeve and showed it to Carlisle, Lilly clenched her teeth in pain. Carlisle unwrapped Lilly's arm and it started bleeding again. Jasper ran out side as fast as he could, followed by Emmett who left after two breaths of air with the smell of blood and he didn't know if he could handle himself. Carlisle ran to get stuff to soak up the blood and stop the bleeding. Lilly looked around thinking _I don't think it's a good thing to be bleeding in a houseful of vampires._

After five minutes the bleeding stopped. Carlisle studied her arm and paused.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"You need stitches"

"Sorry" Rosalie said to Lilly.

"Why? It wasn't your fault. I'm the one that decided to wrestle with a bear"

"True, but I still feel bad" She laid a hand on Lilly's shoulder. Carlisle went to work on the stitches. Lilly never flinched as Carlisle stitched up her arm. When he was done Lilly yawned.

"We should get you to bed" Rosalie said

"No. I'm fine"

"You didn't get much sleep. Come on, follow me" Rosalie led Lilly upstairs to her and Emmett's room. She led Lilly to the bed.

"Here, you should be comfortable"

"Thanks, are you sure you don't mind"

"Of course, now go to sleep"

Rosalie tucked Lilly in and she went right to sleep. Rosalie sat there watching her, watching her breath in and out. She couldn't make herself leave.


End file.
